


The Kingdoms' Cancer

by Sandentwins



Series: Tales of Earth and Alternia [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Royaltystuck, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his fifteenth birthday, the Prince John of Prospit receives a special gift: a troll servant, Karkat. But soon, as a mysterious evil rises, as friendships are betrayed and many lives lost, the devoted servant swears to protect his master at any cost...even if he has to pay the ultimate price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In-situ

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Blood Princess", an original work by Carmine Sanden.  
> Set in the XVIIth century of human world. Trolls who live on Earth are a mere minority. The Twin Isles are actually imaginary European nations. John is a descendant of the protagonist from Children of Doom, which is the previous part of the series.

Once upon a time were two kingdoms, two wide islands close to each other, but far away from the land.  
The one on the East side was where the Sun was rising each morning. A kingdom of prosperity, happiness and peace, called the Kingdom of Prospit.  
The other one on the West side was where the Moon appeared each night. A kingdom of dearth, seriousness and war, called the Kingdom of Derse.  
The two countries needed each other to survive: Prospit was producing food for both kingdoms while Derse was sharing its knowledge and science among the two isles. As centuries have passed, the two realms have stopped fighting and decided to live in peace, each needing the other, and commerce developped well. They stayed in this harmony for nearly half a thousand of years.  
The Queen of Derse was a noble and elegant woman, ruling over her subjects with sternness but attention. She may seem cold and distant, but she shows a warm personality to who knows her right. Her many pretenders were all crawling at her feet to obtain her favors, but her heart was already belonging to a charming noble of the Court. Their daughter, the Princess, was a solitary but caring young girl, just like her mother.  
The King of Prospit was smart and genuine, who could always find the right strategy on financial, political and military issues. He was generous with his people but his punishments were very strict. Married to a princess coming from the land, he had a son, the young Prince, which was a rebel little boy who was more interested in playing swordfight with the peasants' children than learning to rule a kingdom, to his father's dismay.  
Among both kingdom's subjects, two races were living. The first one was the humans, who came from the land centuries ago, and the trolls, the islands' natives. The latter were still discriminated today after having been hunted to nearly extinction, but they were gaining some rights bit by bit, though there were still some young trolls who were sold to rich people as pets or servants. They maybe seem wild and dangerous, but when a troll has sworn to protect someone, he'll do it at any costs.

\---

I watched through the window, thoughtfully. Today was my fifteenth birthday, an age where children become adults, and where young heirs like me have to learn how to become true rulers. I didn't wanted to be a king; it was so boring! Your power is fake, your ministers take almost all the decisions and you're forbid of everything! You can't go outside the castle and walk among your subjects, without any guards to surround you, to talk to people and run errands at the marketplace like anybody! If only I could see what my future kingdom looks like...  
I lay down on my bed, my stomach full of all sort of meals I have been forced to eat to not offend anyone. Why was the whole Court present to my birthday? Can't I, for once, just share this special day with my family? Who am I kidding, Mother is currently in Derse and Father hasn't the time to care for me. I know being the King of Prospit is a heavy duty, but I really miss him. Suddenly, someone knocked at my room's door.

"Prince John? Are you there?", a female voice asked.

I opened the door. Nanna, my nursemaid, entered the room.

"I have a present for you from your father."

"-A present?", I stuttered. "But why doesn't he gives it to me in person?"

I sat on my bed, vexed by this. She ruffled my hair softly like she was doing when I was upset.

"You know he has a lot of responsabilities, but he still loves you. And because he cares about you, he has made you a...special gift."

I raised my head, surprised.

"What kind of gift?"

She turned to the door, smiling.

"You can come in, now." 

I wondered to who she was talking, until I saw a young boy entering the room. He had small horns on the head and a grey skin, and was wearing a servant's garb. I gazed at him, fascinated; I've never seen a troll before. He was lowering his head, looking at his shoes, and his hands crossed in his back.

"Your father wanted you to learn what it is like to command to people, and that's why he wants you to own your own servant. He will obey to every single order you'll give him."

I was perplexed. I thought it was a joke, until I saw a little ribbon tied on the troll's wrist, like on a birthday package's wrapping. I walked to him, and raised his bowing head with my hand. His eyes were grey and full of fear, like if he was expecting me to hit him or something. I slowly pulled the ribbon, like I do when I open a present, and he knelt to me.

"I'll let you two alone.", Nanna chuckled before leaving with the troll.

Every single order, huh? Well...why not try?

"Stand up."

He stood up. He was a little taller than me, and maybe one or two years older. Knowing he was my servant gave me a feeling of superiority. 

"Do you have a name?"

He nodded.

"K...Karkat."

His voice was also full of fear. I noticed his hands, with rough palms and broken claws; he maybe used to be a farmer. A simple boy with a simple life, taken away from his parents to serve me. I had a slight shiver. Suddenly, he closed the window. I asked him why.

"You were shivering. Are you cold, Master?"

He had called me his master. I didn't know why, but it was feeling good. 

"What else can you do, Karkat?", I asked the troll.

"-I have been taught to write and read in case you want me to take notes or read you a book. I can clean your room or prepare your breakfast, wash your clothing or just bring you anything you need."

"-Can you behave like a dog? I always have wanted one."

Contrary to my expectations, he stood on all fours and barked in a realistic way. I saw his tail (whoah, trolls are pretty cool don't they?) whiping in the air, like a real dog's. I laughed.

"I was joking, dude. You're so funny aren't you? You can stand up now."

I looked in the room, and picked two wooden swords from under my bed. I handed him one.

"Let's see if you can defend me if I'm in danger."

He hesitantly took it, and I rushed on him. He obviously never had touched a sword in his life, but after seeing me wielding my blade, with some practice, his retorts were more accurate and well-done. With a surprising wrist move, he made my weapon jump, grabbed it in mid-air and had me stuck in a corner. I smiled.

"You're gifted at it. It'd be an honor for me to be your master."

He grinned, relieved, but I took my sword back by surprise and made him fall on the ground, blade pointed on his throat.

"Never underestimate me, young troll."

He was shaking, totally afraid. The fear in his eyes became so intense I could see it. I saw a tear being born in the corner of his eye.

"Hey...don't cry, it's just a game. I'm not going to kill my birthday present because he was better than me at swordplay."

He smiled with fear. I helped him to stand up, and surprised myself to hug him.

"You're my servant, you must stay with me whatever happens, right?"

"-R...right."

He respectfully pulled back, before cleaning the room from all the mess we've done playing.  
Father was right. Having Karkat at my side would help me to learn.


	2. Carcinogenesis

"Please, at least let me see Father once!" I asked Mother.

"-I'm sorry, John, but he is very ill and needs to rest," she replied.

For several months, my Father had been unable to move out of his room, due to a deep fever caught after his return from a diplomatic trip to Derse. The doctors still hadn't found the cure to his sickness, which was worsening every day. I would be in a grave depression if Karkat wasn't there for me.  
This boy was amazing. He could answer to each of my needs before I even give him orders, like bringing me my favorite cake before my stomach even finishes growling. He would keep my room clean when I wasn't there, help me learn my lessons and even prepare me some tea when I was tired, late in the evening. He was always following me around like a dog, in case i needed anything from him. He knew the etiquette and the good manners of the Court by heart and hadn't made any disturbing mistakes like any other personal servant (except for his tail which was always swiping when he was happy, or his pointy ears moving with his emotions, but this was rather funny). In one word: amazing.  
But he also was a young boy my age, and could understand my problems. Sometimes, I would confide to him, and he always had an answer to my troubles or at least something to cheer me up. He and I had become something more like friends, though he still wasn't doing anything without asking me for permission. He was always here when I needed him the most, and wouldn't even mind when I would ask him to behave like a cat I would pet to make me feel good. His purring was very realistic, making me burst into laughter. These fun, happy times were necessary for me to not cry all day. I was stressed at the time: if my Father died, I would inherit the throne, though I wasn't even ready. Carrying the burden that a whole kingdom represents isn't as glorified as the nobles like to say. I really was in need of help, and Karkat could understand this, contrary to my Mother who had decided I needed another kind of support.

\---

"What?! You can't be serious, Mother! This isn't the time to-"

"-It is the time to, young boy. Think about your future; what is a king without a queen?“

She had deliberately said that it was time for me to get married.  
Except for the few ladies I have seen coming at the castle and the maids, I've never met any young girl before, and almost never talked to one. When I was younger, some peasants had asked to see the King about a grave problem in the fields; there were two girls with them, and they were as beautiful as in my romance novels' drawings. And when Mother had invited the Queen of Derse and her friends to a reception, I've also seen pure beauty. Girls shouldn't hide behind make-up and jewels; even with a peasant garb, they are just gorgeous.  
But Mother didn't think so.

"Your wife must have the potential of a good princess: nice, rich and obediant," she kept on saying.

"-Mother...why? There are poor girls that also are-"

"-Don't even say a word about commoners! Those filthy people better stay out of my sight. Now we talk about it, I think I know a young marquise that would be good enough for you. I'll make you meet very soon, because the actual state of your Father..."

I wasn't listening anymore. I looked for Karkat, but he wasn't here; Mother hated trolls and wanted him to disappear as much as possible. I was in need for his comforting presence, his sense of humor always ready to cheer me up, his little smile when I tell him how much he's a good boy...

"...and then we'll arrange the wedding. John, are you listening?"

I suddenly raised my head, pretending to have heard her lecture.

"Well, very good.", she said. "In two days, the nobility will be invited to the ball I organize for the anniversary of the two Kingdoms' reconcilement. It will be the occasion to meet your fiancée, and I count on you to show her you have the manners of a future monarch."

She left on these words. The Kingdoms' reconcilement, how could I forget? This year, it was Prospit's turn to organize the main event! The most noble people from both islands will be there... I absconded to my room, and fell on my pillow pile in desperation. Next to me, Karkat was already preparing tea.

"Did something happen, Master?" he asked.

"-No...at least not yet."

I took the cup he handed me and sipped some of the sugary beverage. It was Karkat's favorite way to calm my nerves down, and I really needed it.

"Karkat...what do you know about love?" I suddenly questioned him.

He blushed a bit, totally unprepared to this question.

"Erm...love is a feeling that bounds two persons and often results into marriage... The lovers each can be either male or female, and-"

"-'Either male or female'? Why do you say this, a man can't love anything but a woman."

His ears lowered, and I remembered. He was a troll, and only knew the troll standards, though it seemed weird to me that two boys could love each other. I asked him to go on.

"Well, if two persons are in love, they can marry and start a family by having children. Love is one of the two stronger emotions one can feel, the other being hate. Breaking someone's heart is something considered unforgivable."

"-Mhh. Thanks, Karkat, I think that's enough."

"-May I inquire why you suddenly ask these questions, Master?"

"-*sigh* Mother wants to get me married."

His cat-like ears perked back up. Normally, it would have make me smile, but I wasn't in the mood for it.

"I mean...", he stuttered, hiding these in his hair. "It's...good news, no?"

"-If only."

I lay down, hugging a pillow, and sighed deeply. I was only fifteen and about to marry a girl I'd never met before... I felt Karkat's hands on my shoulder, giving me a relaxing massage.

"It can't be this bad, Master. Maybe your future wife is someone you'll fell in love with right after meeting her."

"-It's not a fairytale, Karkat. Not at all."

I melted in his hands, letting myself drown into a peaceful sleep. In my ears, I heard Karkat purring softly.

\---

"Am I good-looking enough?"

"-Of course, John," Nanna answered. "Just let me fix this here...there."

I looked at my reflection in the large mirror. The outfit Nanna had made me was just so awesome, with these golden ornaments on dark blue velvet. She put the mask on my glasses, and couldn't hold back a sigh of admiration. It's true that it suited me well.

"You are just splendid, Master. I'm sure everyone will look at you tonight, especially Marquise Serket."

Karkat, as my valet and to my Mother's dismay, had obtained the right to come at the ball tonight. He was just wearing a cat mask with his casual outfit, but it was enough to give more depth to his grey eyes. He followed me as I hesitantly walked into the ballroom, almost all the guests already there. Tonight would be a day with no work; we would dance, meet people and talk about various things until the banquet, where the ruler of the host Kingdom would tell a speech to remind everyone about the war that had happened centuries ago. This was an occasion for the two countries to meet each other, and talk about politics and other adult things I was bored only by thinking about.  
Karkat obviously had never seen a social gathering, and was enchanted by the lights, the music playing, the beauty of the dresses and suits, the scent of meals from both islands. Everything was so new to him, but he managed to hide his feelings. It isn't everyday that a commoner manages to climb the social rank enough to become the Prince's servant. I decided to look for the girl I had to meet. Mother had described her as blonde with an orange gown. I looked in among the guests, to no avail. Maybe she wasn't there yet. I decided to wait for her in the gardens, where people tired of dancing could find some rest. That's when I saw her.  
Sitting on a statue's platform, reading a book, her splendid sun-colored dress nearly burning my eyes despite the falling night, a pink mask on her face surrounded by blonde locks. I was subjugated. Karkat shook my shoulder slightly, in a way to say 'go meet her, that's why you're here right?'. Slowly, I walked to the girl, not knowing what to say.

"Hello, Prince John," she suddenly said with a soft voice.

She raised her head from the book and stood up. She was about my age.

"I heard you were about to get married, is that right?"

"-Yes..."

"-How lucky of you. I've always dreamed about marrying a Prince, instead of one of the many contenders my Mother forces me to see."

"-Well...I guess your wish will soon be fulfilled."

"-Oh? How so?"

According to the tradition, I had to propose to her now, with a ring and all...but I won't. Not now. I first had to know her. I looked at her book.

"You like to read?" I politely asked.

"-A lot. Intelligence isn't a thing one often asks from his future bride, and it's everything I can offer, so I can avoid these arranged marriage proposals if no one wants of me. But I love books."

"-You know...Prospit posses the greatest library on both Kingdoms, maybe I could arrange things so you'll have many to read."

She smiled, saying it would be great. She wasn't as dumb as I thought, having informed myself from nobles that Marquise Serket was a short-minded girl only caring for her appearance. But there, she only had some few jewels on her dress and a simple mask. No huge feathers or weighty gems like some ladies I've seen earlier. I heard the music of the violins playing.

"Erm...do you want to dance?" I shyly asked.

"-I came here to avoid people, but it'd be such an honor to dance with you, Prince John."

I kissed her hand respectfully, and offered her my arm. The point is, I didn't know how to dance, but Karkat (as always) was here to discretely help me. I was moving awkwardly, while she was the picture of grace, her hair shining under the light, creating a golden aura around her. She was pure light.  
At the end of our twirling, the guests applauded, making me blush. I saw Karkat wink at me, but more in respect than anything else.

"What is the meaning of this!?“ a woman's voice interrupted.

Next to my Mother was standing a tall lady, wearing an orange dress. Feathers, weighty gems, a ton of make-up.

"Prince John, what are you doing with her?", the girl vehemently asked. "It's me you were supposed to dance with! Me, the Marquise Valentina Serket!"

I turned to the one I was still holding the hands, under the crowd's mutters.

"Wh...who are you then?"

Smiling, she took her mask off, revealing her unique amethyst eyes.

"Princess Rose Lalonde of Derse."

Something suddenly lit up in my chest, burning me up to my red face. I was feeling a confused mix of shame and joy, but it already was too late to fix what had been done.  
I fell in love.

"John," Mother told. "Listen to me, young boy. If you don't come here right now-"

"-No."

I saw Karkat ears and tail twitching in surprise, and many shocked gasps around me. I turned to Mother, who was infuriated by my behavior.

"You won't force me to marry anyone without my consent, because I'm not a little boy anymore. As the Heir of the throne, it's time to me to take my own decisions, and the first I will take will be to settle something durable between Prospit and Derse on the reconcilement anniversary day."

I then knelt to the Princess, like heroes were doing in my romance novels, and took her hand in mine.

"Princess, by proposing to you, it's not only our lives that I will reunite, but also the fate of our respective people. I want the war to end definitely, even in our minds. We all have been victims of the prejudices and acts of each other's Kingdom, and this is what I want to cease."

Karkat secretly handed me a little box, which I presented to the surprised Princess. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she's ever seen.

"This is why I ask you, Princess Rose of Derse; will you marry me?"

She didn't answer at first, looking at her mother, at the crowd, then at the ring. But then, she said a single word.

"Yes."

I smiled when I put the ring around her thin finger, people applauding us once more. She told me to stand up, right before kissing me. Her lips tasted like strawberry. Serket growled out of rage before leaving, and my Mother would certainly do so very soon. We danced all night, time passing by too fast, spending it talking about various things together, until the Queen and her daughter had to leave. They would prepare the wedding for as soon as possible, after having agreed with Mother about my idea of an union between the two Kingdoms. Before leaving, the Princess and I exchanged a very romantic goodbye kiss, because I wouldn't see her before the wedding. When I lay down between my covers, I was more than happy. Not only did I say no to my Mother, but I finally did something good by settling durable peace...like a King would do. Father would be proud of me.  
I didn't know why, but when he saw me kissing the Princess, Karkat had shed a tear, sobbing.


	3. Metastasis

"What do you think we should do about the current economic situation? If we keep going on like this, our food stocks will decrease."

"Our cows are getting unknown diseases, and the medicine is too expensive! What will we eat if we can't sell milk?"

"Last week's storm practically destroyed the fields, and this year's harvest may not suffice for both islands."

And so on. I couldn't handle the current situation, and the Queen often had to answer for me. She had been taught since childhood to rule over Derse, while I didn't care at all for my parents' advice. I regretted it a lot, especially after Father died of illness and Mother had an horrible accident last year, leaving me alone with two islands to govern.  
Our marriage two years ago did more than bringing peace: the two kingdoms politically reunited in one, both governments moved to Skaia, a town located on the Prospit's corner which was the closest to Derse. The view over the Medium sea was splendid. It was a pleasure to be woken up by the sound of the waves, a scent of breakfast cake floating in the air, my spouse next to me, andcaress her round stomach while she was sleeping. I was only 17, but already going to be a father. I still remember Karkat's reaction when I first told him. His ears had fluttered like butterfly wings and his skin had gone all white, but one second after he said this was really good news. Why did I have the feeling he was lying?  
He had been behaving strangely lately. I blamed it on the fact we've been moving on quite far from Prospit's capital, but there was more than nostalgia in his eyes. Like sadness. There was this sadness each time he would see me with Rose, I'd swear it. He was also more affectionate, helping me a lot with my responsibilities by advising me, writing administrative letters I'd only have to sign, and of course play being my cat. Contrary to Jaspers, Rose's pesky cat, my "pet" was always willing to play with me, disregarding any kind of honor. Karkat would never complain about anything, even when I woke him up in the middle of the night because of my insomnia. When I would look for him, I would often see him looking through the window, listening to the sea. We would sit together, not saying a word, and watch the sunrise like the two friends we have become with time. It took me months to finally get him to talk about his feelings.  
He was afraid I would leave him, the Queen being there to cheer me up and help me. Afraid I'd neglect him despite all his efforts to be a perfect servant. That's why he always expected me to give him orders, and expecting it so much he was "forgetting" to sleep. His pale skin and lowered ears were showing it. One day, seeing him cleaning my windows after a long day of working, I told him to calm down and rest a little.

"M...master, I can't! As your servant, it's my duty to-"

"-Karkat, please. You're so tired you can't even walk without bumping in the walls. Are you afraid of falling asleep, or what?"

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"You're my servant, and also my friend. You know I will never let you go, and I don't want you to collapse out of exhaustion. Tomorrow, you'll take a day just for yourself. For once, you'll do what you want instead of your chores."

"-But..."

"-No but's. In two and a half years, you've never had a break day, even when I asked you to. Now it's an order: stop overworking yourself. I'll ask Nanna if I need something."

His grey puppy eyes looked like they were about to cry. I hugged him in a friendly manner.

"Sleep well, and the day after I'll ask you to clean Rose's shoes collection. Right?"

His tail flickered.

"Yes, Master!"

Only work could make him happy- or rather, the feeling of being needed. As long as I need him, I won't have any reason to fire him. He slowly walked to his closet-big room, right next to mine, and I heard him collapse on his mattress. He fell asleep a few moments later, purring. I couldn't help but watch him sleep, rolled on himself like a cat. After a day spent on my throne listening to my subjects' complaints, seeing Karkat's peaceful nap was making me smile. I looked around him, only to see bare, grey walls, with just a small window. In a corner, some spare clothes and two books about good manners he knew by heart. No personal items, nothing. He had always refused any wage, saying that something to eat and a place to sleep was all he desired. He wasn't letting himself look like these wicked, greedy butlers in my books. Or maybe was it because he was a troll and wanted to show he could be worth more than a human servant? I never knew why.  
I pulled a blanket over him and left the room, before dressing up for dinner.

\---

I wasn't used to sleep this much. I felt guilty. I heard my Master's sleepy mumblings, but he didn't allow me to go comfort him from his nightmares. I decided to walk a little in the castle, my legs aching from inactivity. The moon was high in the night sky. There weren't any noises, except for the waves, the footsteps of the maids and a rat running between the old armor. My eyes were now used the lack of light, and, due to my troll nature, I could see as bright as during the day. I walked aimlessly, not knowing what to do during a whole day. My Master wanted me to rest, and I could understand his worries about me, but I'm used to being nocturnal. Without knowing why or how, I found myself in the castle library.  
Reading books seemed to be a good way to kill some time. I took a random one on the shelves, sat down and lit up a candle. For half an hour, I read the story of a huntress and an amnesiac boy whose love went beyond anything imaginable. I put it back, and took another one, this one looking like a smutty fanfiction about sky-dwelling lizards with gemstone names and armor-wearing mutants. The main character and I shared a lot of traits, how queer. I closed it and put it back, now taking the time to read the cover title...until I found a book that hadn't any.  
There was only a winged cat on the front cover. I opened it, interested, and saw pages covered in schemes and formulas. They were written in a foreign language I didn't know a shit about. I turned the pages, and spotted the same cat taking half the place of a double page. Under was a sentence, written in red ink. I tried to read it.

"Par...par le...argh,what kind of language is that?“

I first tried to decipher the words in my head before reading it out loud.

"Par le sang de nos ancêtres nous vivons, par celui des autres nous subsistons, et par l'amour seul nous guérirons. What the fuck does that me-"

Suddenly, the book began to gleam. The words danced on the page, the drawn cat moved out of the book. I was scared, my hands were burning, but I couldn't throw the book away. The cat climbed on my arm, a whispering voice repeating the words in my head. My memories showed in my eyes, flashbacks full of my darkest emotions: the fear of being alone, getting rejected, the jealousy I felt towards the Queen...because she had what I wanted the most. The cat fluttered his bat wings, before biting my neck.  
I screamed, before passing out, falling on the ground. I felt my body cooling down. Was this the end?  
When I opened my eyes, I was shivering with cold. The candle was extinguished, but I could see clearly around the room. I was hungry... I needed heat...the heat of someone else. I moved my limbs with pain, but when I stood up, I saw the book had disappeared. No time to care about that; I quickly walked out of the library, and found one of the maids chasing the rat. She saw me, and tried to act polite despite her fear of trolls, but I didn't care; all I wanted was the heat coming from her. I slowly approached her, took her hands in mine...and bit her neck, right on the carotid. She screamed. My surprisingly long fangs dug in her flesh, blood dripping from her skin. I licked it all over, drank her fluids in gulps, before throwing her on the ground and running away. I was running incredibly fast, and when I heard footsteps coming from before me, I jumped out by the open window.  
I landed on all fours, without any harm, though the window I jumped from was on the fourth floor. I ran away, afraid, knowing that if she still could talk I'll be dead in no time. This was the end: my Master would kill me or even fire me, and I would be dead or homeless. I ran for several minutes between the houses before realizing I had paws. I stopped; paws? Cat paws. I looked at my reflection in a trough, and saw...a cat. A grey tabby cat, with red eyes, long fangs, and a blood-stained muzzle. Was it an effect of the spell? Suddenly, the moon hid behind the clouds, and I turned back into a troll. My eyes still were red and my teeth, incredibly long, leaking some grey fluid like a snake's venomous fangs. I had killed Ariana by biting her. This was a good thing; she wouldn't blame me for attacking her.  
The day wouldn't come for some hours. I waited for the moonlight to reappear, changing me into a cat, and trotted in between the houses, looking for prey. The only one I found was a mendicant, asleep, but there was an amount of blood sufficient enough to feed me. I quickly ran back to the castle, climbed on the stone walls with my claws, entered by an open window, fought with the pesky beast Jaspers was, but finally lay on my bed in my troll form, before realizing what had happened. I had killed two people by biting them and sucking their blood.  
I was a vampire.  
And I was starving.

\---

"Two other ones? Are you kidding me?"

The mysterious killer had attacked two other victims last night. For one month, peasants and soldiers have been found dead in their beds, each time with fang marks on the neck. Rumors were spreading everywhere in the two islands, talking about dark creatures coming from hell to kill us all, or most commonly, vampires. Nobody has seen this so-called vampire, but sometimes, a cat would be found next to the dead corpse of the victim. It was impossible to catch; the feline had wings made of darkness. I was annoyed just by listening to these slanders, but tried to take it seriously like any other affair I would deal with daily. Of course, I was often failing and would tell people to go fuck themselves and not to disturb me. What could I even do against stupid myths and unexplained deaths? Next to me, Rose was reading a book about baby names, being at her sixth pregnancy month, and Karkat was...absent.  
I wouldn't see him as often as before. When I called him, he would come, do what I needed, and go away. He had been neglecting some of his tasks recently, but I didn't mind, there were plenty of maids that would clean up or bring me drinks...in fact, some of them have disappeared too, only to be found with fang marks in the neck. That's when another of my staff members died this way I could see these closely, leaking some grey liquid that seemed to be venom of sorts. I hoped Karkat wouldn't die this horrible way. Who- or whatever this thing was, I'll never let it harm my friend.  
I looked out the window, tired after arguing with people about this vampire myth, and walked to our room. Rose held my hand, making me smile, before I put it on her stomach, feeling the baby's slow and soft heartbeat. I wondered if it'll be a boy or a girl, but in any case, I would love him or her like my own parents hadn't. But in the meantime, I won't let the killer have Rose. She's the only family I have now. The night fell slowly, its velvet arms covering both islands. I helped my wife to take her clothes off before lying down under the covers, my arms wrapped around her. She tenderly kissed me, but we couldn't go further; I didn't want to hurt my child as he's about to be born. Holding my male pulses back was hard, though, seeing her milk-filled chest bouncing with each of her movements. I needed her...but had to wait. I'll talk to Karkat tomorrow, he might give me advices about this.  
Before falling asleep, I looked outside. A grey tabby cat was looking at the sea. On his back were dark wings.  
I had the feeling there would be another victim tonight.


	4. Tumorogenesis

My hand covered the girl's mouth as I bit her, holding back her pained gasps. The warm blood was exquisite, with a taste a little like sugar. The venom was working, her body already limp in my arms. I drank half of the total amount of blood a human body could have, before dumping the corpse in a bush and morphing myself in to a cat with the moonlight to escape before someone could see me.  
This was a normal night for me. The cursed book being impossible to find, I was forced to kill innocent people for their blood. I have tried to contain my hunger with animal blood, but it never had enough nutrients, so villagers and nobles were involved instead. Vampire hunts were organized throughout the kingdom, with a high reward for anyone who would give any information about me. Cats were burnt in public, garlic was omnipresent in the houses and charlatans were selling fake protective amulets to poor people. This wouldn't stop me from hunting every night; as weeks passed, I had stopped eating any form of solid food, my body needing human proteins only. I was more selective now, however, leaving peasants to their misery and looking for dignitaries or higher rank persons. Peasants' blood tasted like cabbage and potatoes, while nobles' had a flavor of treats and wine; my vampire senses were acute about that point, too. No need to kill people that didn't deserve it, and that was all at the advantage of the King. My Master wasn't angry after me for not being there for him; he was busy with diplomatic issues, economy, and his wife's pregnancy which was about to end. I gave him as much advice as he wanted, but also pointed out everyone who caused him trouble. Nightfangs would take a good care of their veins the next night. This was the vampire's nickname. Classy and mysterious, that was how I was known on both islands- I mean, the vampire. Because oddly enough, some of the victims found bitten to death were people I've never met nor seen. No one will ever know the truth behind this. My ability to melt with shadows was making it impossible for anyone to track me. Priests, exorcists, they have all been called. They have all been killed. Nightfangs was unbeatable, a demon hidden in a cat's body, his red eyes glowing in the darkest corners of the night, ready to rush on anyone who disturbed him. I was laughing listening to these stories full of incoherences (I've never heard of some places they were quoting) and surrealistic details, but my laugh would fade when trolls were blamed. Illegal huntings for trolls had increased, as people were scared of their fangs and nocturnal habits, and because troll horns were supposed to repulse vampires, but each time I saw someone with colorful horn necklaces they were sure to get bitten as soon as possible. This anger was betraying me, however; more and more people were sure that Nightfangs was a troll. This was part of the reason I was hiding from my Master's guests. The other reason was the brightness of the day on Prospit.  
Being a vampire has its advantages and troubles. I had faster reflexes but my eyes were more sensible to light, I was forced to hunt from twilight to dawn but could turn into a winged cat, and I had to hide- not from being spotted, but due to my charm- ladies were finding me cuter...when they weren't scared of me. I never had any mate, having spent most of my life helping my father at the farm. If I could give any romantic advice to my Master, when it was about myself, it was that things were a little awkward with women. The Queen often said she would like to have a maid as willing as me "to have a perfect little couple", but I hope she was only joking. How could I care for a girl when I had to escape at nightfall to finally get something to eat? I loved romance stories, but they were simply fiction. Love would never happen to me, even if it was the only way to help me. That would be so awful. The sun was about to rise. I used the last moon's rays to enter the castle without being seen, by merging with the shadows and fooling the guards. I swam through the dusk for several minutes before reappearing as a troll in front of the kitchen's door; my Master would soon wake up and I have to bring his breakfast.  
I entered his room with the greatest silence possible, and put the cakes tray on the night stand. I couldn't help but watch my Master's face as he was sleeping, his eyes free from the perpetual frown that had become quite usual these times. Gently, I brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, and he mumbled something about salamanders. His skin was soft and flawless under my fingers. He was breathing slowly, his pink lips slightly parted. He was kind of cute when asleep. I remember how he had defended me against villagers claiming I was Nightfangs itself, saying that I would never do such things. I've owed him so much since the first day I served him. He didn't complain about my random disappearances, but thanked me for everything I was doing to help him. He was the best Master I could ever dream about. His cold breath was stroking my cheek, as if to call me. I couldn't resist to get even closer to his face, especially to his mouth. Just one thankful kiss. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? I wouldn't even touch his veins...all I wanted was a quick peck. Our lips were almost touching. I was about to erase the few centimeters between us before coming up to my senses.  
What the fuck was I doing? I threw this thought out of my head and tiptoed out of the room, my cheeks red in shame (well, they would be if my blood was still pumping. You know, vampires.). Seriously, what the fuck? Why the fuck was I thinking romantically about my Master? What was wrong with me?! I let myself fall down the wall I was relying on, holding my head in my hands. Why was I thinking about kissing my Master when I should be looking for a way to end my problems? It took me several minutes to put this scene in the deepest corners of my thinkpan, not forgetting it but at least thinking about something else, then I checked no one was there before going to the library room. For months, I've searched for any sign of the cursed book, without finding it. I wonder which douchebag first put it there, who thought "No one ever reads these smutty fanfictions; perfect hideout". I have looked on every shelf, in every aisle of the library, but it was nowhere to be found. But I couldn't give up. I also have tried many ancient books, trying to decipher the mysterious sentence that put me in this situation, to no avail; this language was unknown even in dark magic- but I found some information about the winged cat. Cats can sometimes be born with fur mats on their back that look like wings, but the black cat with demon wings is a symbol used in witchcraft and occult rituals. It has a meaning of rebirth and prosperity, but also of treachery and bad luck. According to the legend, the servants of a dark demon, which had taken the appearance of a cat millenniums ago, were forced to gather blood to feed it, being rewarded with eternal life and black magic. The knights and exorcists that had fought it had freed the vampires and sealed the demon in a book which had to be kept safely closed; if it was ever burnt or read, the demon would free itself and take its revenge. That same book used to be locked away in a special room of Prospit's castle (the safest place that exists on both islands), but had been moved for some unknown reason, probably after the government had moved out to Skaia. And now it was gone again. I suddenly thought about the worst scenario cases; what if someone finds it? What if someone ends with the same powers and curse as me? No, that would be impossible. One vampire is enough already for the poor kingdoms. I decided to walk out of the library before others awaken, and find something to do, but there weren't any chores I could execute right now. I was walking back to my room, bored, when I suddenly crossed my Master's path.

"Oh, hello, Karkat," he said. "You're up quite early, aren't you?"

The bed scene jumped into my eyes. I did my best to forget it again, but his lovely smile was making my efforts useless. I tried to act natural, without showing how disturbed I felt.

"The same applies to you, if I may say.", I answered politely. "Do you have any buisness that requires you to get up before the sun?"

"-No, except of course Miss Serket's."

Marquise Serket, each day since the royal wedding, had sent a letter to the King to express her jealousy and anger towards the decision he had made by choosing Rose of Derse instead of her. My Master would often joke about the fact that "ain't no day without some angry morning courier". I sometimes dream about biting her, but her heavy perfume gets me sick enough not to want to go anywhere near her. I don't even wanna think about what her blood tastes like.

"Well, I must agree it's indeed quite early to wander around, especially with nothing to do," my Master admitted. "I was thinking, Karkat, what about a little duel?"

"-A...what?" I asked, surprised.

"-Remember, those little sword fights we used to do when we were younger? What am I saying, we are still young. No one's here except us and we're both bored. I still have some wooden training swords somewhere."

"-I...don't know. It wouldn't suit a noble King to play childish games with a serv-"

He put a finger on my mouth to shut me up. On the moment, his skin felt oddly cold.

"But it would suit a young boy to have fun with his best friend, right?"  
I nodded, out of arguments.

\---

Our weapons were clashing, pressing against each other, swishing through the air then meeting again. I was panting, but still had the energy to dodge my Master's strikes and replicate them. I had the time to practice my vampire agility while fighting reluctant prey, but couldn't show too much to my Master, or else he'd have clues about Nightfangs' identity. All I was doing was defending myself, occasionally trying to attack but without even touching him. He was the best sword fighter I knew, and was making me look like a child trying to hit an adult. He had me stuck in a corner of the training room, dis-armed and totally defenseless at least a dozen times before we decided to stop and breathe a little. He took off his coat, probably because of the heat, and that's when I saw his virile chest and his solid arms. If my blood would still have been circulating through my veins, I would have become extremely flushed at the moment, but that's when I noticed he wasn't sweating, even shivering. Strange, even an athlete would be after such a duel. Maybe that was the cold atmosphere? He eventually noticed my awkward glare, and giggled.

"Early training is good for energy, right?" he asked jokingly

I nodded distractedly, before noticing a strange thing around my Master's neck. It looked like a very tiny green vial held held a silvery chain. If he didn't take off his clothing, I wouldn't have seen it. I was about to ask him about it, but he talked before I opened my mouth.

"Hey, let's not stop now! I thought you were better than that at swordplay!"

Even with my vampire endurance, I was panting from exhaustion, while he wasn't even tired. I had trouble even defending myself, and he got me in no time...again. I raised my hands and begged for mercy, to my Master's amused laughter. He helped me to stand up, petting my head.

"You're a good boy, Karkat. It's time to get up now, the day just start- ...what's with that cat noise?"

I stopped my unconscious purring. Master's hands were soft and warm, feeling like frozen silk on my dirty hair that made me shiver. He giggled as I blushed in shame (well, I imagined I did). I had a quick look at his pendant. Inside the glass tube, a green fluid was moving slowly. That very instant, I saw in my mind, the demon cat glaring at me with its four red eyes, and the smell of blood rose up, like to remind me I was the slave of this cruel creature for the eternity and beyond. My head ached, my cold blood froze in my veins. My vision blurred, but Master's voice pulled me back.

"Are you alright, Karkat?", he asked.

I didn't remember having fallen. He was leaning over me, really close, too close. I pushed him back as a reflex, but he didn't react or call a guard to chop my head off for touching the King without permission. He just stared at me, confused.

"I...I'm sorry!", I tried to explain. "I...don't know what is wrong..."

"-Karkat...everyone needs a rest sometimes. You were just a bit tired by our fight, that's all...have you even eaten anything? I can ask the cook to make you something. You're working hard without sleeping, it's not a problem to feel weaker some days...even for someone nocturnal."

While talking, he was helping me stand up, ignoring our rank gap, with the voice tone a mother takes on when talking to her baby who got hurt. I tried not to look at his green necklace, even if it was sort of...calling me. And this cold breeze...did someone left a window open?

"...and then you could finish your work earlier tonight. Right?"

I nodded distractedly.

\---

At our return from the training room, the rest of the castle was already awake. Sitting on her throne, the Queen was answering to three peasants' complaints. The King then sat next to her, after putting his crown on in an 'I take the reins' way.

"I'm glad you're here, John.", Queen Rose told him. "Nightfangs has struck again."

"-Our children have been murdered by the demon!", the younger villager cried. "Who's gonna help us now?"

Wait. I have never bitten children or even teenagers! This woman was surely wrong. People liked to blame Nightfangs for any motive, even stupid ones. As the Master was arguing with them, I tried to remember what I did last night.

"You know what!?", the King shouted out of anger after minutes of dialogue, the temperature suddenly lowering. "If you are tired of it, then go and shoot down that so-called vampire! I'd give you a thousand fucking golden coins if you do that!"

The commoners looked at each other, surprised, then the eldest spoke.

"We accept. Before the end of the month, every suspect will be executed. The message will be passed on."

As they left, I took my head in my hands. One thousand golden coins, that was enough to feed a family for years with meat for each meal. If everyone starts looking for me, I would be in great trouble.

"You shouldn't be that harsh with people, dear husband."

"-And why not? It's not like it's our problem."

"-Last week, two other courtesans passed away because of 'it'. If this goes on, then we won't have anyone left..."

And, in a whisper, the Queen added:

"You and I are not out of this...what if one of us dies?"

"-I would never let that happen, Rose. I promise."

That was true. What if I lose control and attack anyone I meet? What if the demon inside of me wanted royal blood? What...if my Master discovers the truth? And what if instead, I attack his expecting wife? He would never ever forgive me. He'd make me die just for the pleasure of it.

"Karkat?"

I turned around. The royal couple was looking at me, as I became paler and paler.

"Is everything alright?" Master asked.

"-Y...yes. It's nothing, but maybe I'll go out for a minute, if your Majesty permits so."

"-Er, yes, of course."

On the balcony, I breathed in deeply, trying to calm my nerves. Hunts would be more dangerous now, if they weren't already. I'd risk my head at each corner of street, and my powers wouldn't help...but I needed to hunt, else I wouldn't stay alive. If I go I die, if I don't I still die. What a dilemma. As I thought about the question more, I decided that going hunting would be worth it. I wouldn't let them have me.

"Yes. That's the right choice," I told myself.

\---

The couple was exchanging kisses on the edge of the beach, unaware of the winged cat coming closer to them each second. It was such a pain to do this, end lives and break dreams. Maybe they would have married each other, bought a piece of land, and built a farm they'd have run with their children? Maybe he would have joined the army and become a respected warrior, maybe she would have become one of the castle's maids and earned a great wage? What if she was already pregnant, bearing an innocent soul? This was horrendous, selfish, but I hadn't the choice. I carefully tippawed to them, ready to bite, when a meowing made me jump. They turned around, and I hid behind the rocks right in time, watching the odd scene. A turtlescale cat, smaller than me, was trying to get their attention by purring and nuzzling the youngsters.

"Oh, look, Sollux, isn't he the cutest?" the girl asked while petting the cat.

"-Watch out, Fef," the boy replied. "It could be Nightfangs."

"-That stray cat is grey and has wings, from what father says. But this kitty here is just so glubbing cute!"

It was hard to see what happened next. She had taken it in her arms, and suddenly she fell down, the boy following her one second after. There was blood on their necks. The cat dipped its paw in it, and started to lick the red fluid with a satisfaction I knew well. It lapped some more, before leaving the scene. I followed it in silence, not knowing what to think. It wasn't an ordinary cat, I knew it. Only a vampire could be this accurate, and that would explain a lot. It walked for several meters before stopping and turning to me. Its eyes were glowing as bright as its smile. Two thin pupils stared at me in a blood-freezing manner.

"Meow? (Who are you?)" I asked.

It didn't reply, and suddenly turned into shadows. I tried to catch it, but that beast was too fast for me. At least I knew I wasn't the only vampire cat here. And if that one was a blood drinker too, it means it has the book.  
I had to find it.

"Hey, what happened to Sollux and Feferi? What...!? Come here, you devilbeast!" a voice shouted from behind me.

"-Meooooow. (Dinner is served.)“ I cackled while bearing my fangs.


	5. Terminal state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late.

« Kill the monster ! »

« Avenge our Princess ! »

« Your reign ends here, Nightfangs! »

And so on. Two soldiers pushed me forward, under the howls of the crowd, under the tomatoes thrown at me, under the hate and the resentment of the relatives, the friends, of those that I have killed. I didn’t try to escape my fate, as it was better for me to accept it and end with this miserable existence of a monster that I have become. As I climbed the wooden stairs leading to the gallows, I tried to remember what was worth hanging me, but especially what was the mistake I’ve made to end up with my neck crushed under the tight embrace of a rope.

\---

It all happened about two nights ago, when my tortoiseshell rival and I were fighting for the blood of Duke Strider, an enemy to the King, right on his roof. His elimination was necessary, and who was best at murdering than a cat vampire as me? Unfortunately, the other one also wanted the honour of digging its fangs into the soft flesh of my prey.

“Meoooow! (You have all the people you want in Skaia, so get away!)”, I hissed to it.

It didn’t answer, and instead hit me with its claws. That devilbeast had to stop existing, else in no time I’ll die of starvation; for nights, it has “stolen” all of my preys, like by guessing where I’d go hunting for fresh blood.

“Hisssss! (Leave me alone!)”

No answer and its jaws on my right wing, making me scream. The noise made was enough to wake up Strider, who tried to close the window before one of us could get i- but it wasn’t fast enough for Tortureshell, who flew in so fast I hadn’t seen it, even with my vampire senses. Strider screamed, then I heard something falling on the ground. Then nothing.  
Fuck.  
The sun was rising up. I had to go back before the castle wakes up, but the point I was in was quite far from home. I gathered my last forces to spread out my wings and fly…but nothing happened. I turned back, and realized with horror that the moonlight was hidden by a stupid cloud, that I was back to troll size, on the top of a several feet-tall building.  
And that Tortureshell was here, sitting, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
Double fuck.  
I tried to run away by jumping from roof to roof, before someone sees me, with the horrible feeling of someone that has made a mistake. My worst enemy has seen me.  
Fuck, fuck, and three times fuck.

\---

I fell on my bed, exhausted by the running, the sun having already risen. Fuck, fuck, Tortureshell has seen my face, now he was going to denounce me and-

“Karkat?”

I turned around, and saw my Master. He seemed worried.

“Are you fine, little troll? No, don’t me you are…you’re sweating and panting, I can hear you from my room.”

He put a hand on my forehead, like to look if I was sick. I hope he didn’t noticed that it was ice-cold, but it seemed like he didn’t.

“Take some rest today, alright?”, he suggested. “I can handle my wife alone, heh.”

Always joking even when times are difficult. That was my Master I loved. Without much thinking about it, without even knowing what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around him and rested head on his chest.

“I don’t want to lose you, Master.”, I muttered.

He petted my head, making my tail flicker, and put me back on my bed.

“I don’t want either, Karkat. You’re the most precious birthday gift I’ve ever had, but even more than that.”

He kissed me on the horn, gently, like a father to his son. Paternal instincts awakening at the approach of Queen’s Rose child delivering? I didn’t say anything, except for a low purr. He then left my room, closing the door, and I waited until he went away to wail about my failure, hitting my head on the wall.

“Karkat, you stupid blubber-filled nookstain, how could you do this, how could you make this to me…”

Even if it wasn’t really my fault, now that Tortureshell knew who I was, it would be over soon…Master would receive his subjects for the daily audiences soon, and if one among them was my rival, I’d-

“Quick, call a doctor!”

“Bring hot water and towels, and hurry up!”

These were the voices of the maids. I tried to sneak out of the room, and saw a great tantrum from a corridor to another. I asked one of the servants what was going on.

“You don’t know? The Queen is about to give birth!”, he said before going away.

I didn’t know what other *great* things could happen now.

\---

The pain screams were ripping off my eardrums. I have been through many painful things in my life, but compared to what Queen Rose seemed to live, a broken arm was nothing more than a splinter in the foot. Around her bed, the maids were affairing, trying to clean the blood that wouldn't stop. I wondered why wouldn't humans use a Mother Grub like us, it would be more easier to have children...but I forgot, humans were too stubborn to change. Sitting next to his spouse, Master was holding her hand, trying to comfort her with all the care a male human was able of in this kind of delicate case, as it's proven that males can't understand the difficulties of childlabor the way females do. And I was outside, not daring to enter. I tried to think about Tortureshell not to hear the screams, but it wasn't maybe the best thing to do. As long as I didn't hear these horrible sounds of pain...which seemed to go on for hours. I started feeling hungrier than before...maybe I could go looking for a chicken in the nearby farm, to at least have something warm in my sto-  
An awful, high-pitched noise replaced the Queen's. I heard people's joyful exclamations, and Master exclamating:

"It is born, it is born!"

I peeked into the room. The noise was coming from a very strange pink larva wrapped into colorful blankets, which was the object of all the attention. I had to choose between my curiousity and my hunger, and you can guess that cats are really curious. I made my way through the busy watchers, to have a closer look on the human grub. What I've seen was really queer.  
The baby pink monkey was howling in the arms of the nurse. Some golden hair locks were ornamenting its wet head, which looked like Master's, with the tiny nose and ears of Queen Rose's. Its body seemed to be a reddish mass of flesh, with chubby limbs sticking out and waving around. I have once heard that human babies were cute...well, I still prefer kittens. Though that...there was still something particular with this newborn, like a royal aura of its noble blood emanating from what would become the heir to the throne of the two Kingdoms.  
Still it was sorta cute.  
While Master only stroked its head once or twice, calling it sweet names with a smile, Rose acted like a true Lusus, holding it against her, ready to bite anything that would harm her offspring, and pulling down her cleavage to...oh, that's what humans use these for? At this sight, most of the servants left the room, and I would have wanted to join them, but Master held me back.

"Look, Karkat, isn't she cute?"

Hesitantely, I came closer to the human grub, carefully reaching out to its...her little hand, some persons behind gasping shockingly. Afterall, how could a scary troll be a caretaker of any sorts, with their horns, and claws, and fangs? Watching not to hurt the little being, I petted her head slowly, something in my chest heating up despite my cold blood. This slight touch was appeasing my nerves after all the things that happened these last nights.

"Oh, Kitty...", Rose giggled. "You're purring."

That was right. I started to ask myself if it was a normal reaction when facing babies.

"How will you name her, If I may?", I asked shyly.

They looked at each other, then at the baby, and back at them again.

"Rosellia."

Just like the Queen's grandmother.

"Rose, dear, we'll let you rest for some time.", Master said.

Everyone left parted away, but Master told me to stay here and watch over his wife, "as Nightfangs could strike at anytime and because you're a man of trust". I took a chair, and sat next to the royal bed, telling to the sleepy queen that they would be safe with me.  
As time passed, my hunger got worse. I haven't eaten anything for several nights straight, and my stomach howled of despair.  
Blood.  
Princess Rosellia was sleeping in her mother's arms, wriggling from time to time, still gleaming with her royalty aura. This was kinda cute.  
Blood.  
There were some birds on that tree there.  
Blood.  
I'm tired.  
Blood.  
Rosellia.  
Blood.  
At any costs, I'll have blood.  
Even from a small, innocent being.  
Even if it meant disobeying.

\---

When I woke up, I was already feeling better. Damn women's fate, I thought that my vagina would never stop hurting. Was it like that, to be a mother? It was painful, oh painful, but it made me feel happy. I have wanted this baby for so long... I have hoped it would strenghten John and I's marriage...please prove I'm not wrong. He had wanted a heir for so long...and right now, Rosellia was lying down on my breast. This was all, the consecration of my dreams. My Princess. She was asleep, breathing softly, so softly I couldn't hear her...wait.  
I carefully pushed one of her blonde locks aside...revealing the two bloodied holes in her neck. I looked around; Karkat was absent. I screamed.  
My worst fear has come true.

"Your Majesty? I'm sorry I've been out, but-"

Karkat just bursted back into the room. When I looked at him, ready to fell into a flood of tears, I saw the red tiny stains on his lips.  
Which were slightly open, revealing the sharpest canines I've ever seen.  
I slowly stood up, putting my lifeless daughter between the bedsheets, and walked towards the troll, strangely calm.

"You might already know what a queen does to whoever threatens her subjects..."

I slapped him suddenly, so hard that he hit the wall behind.

"...but you have yet to see what a mother does to whoever harms her children."

\---

They had thrown me into this cell, my wrists chained to the wall. In less than one day, I've been slapped, spit on, covered in abuse and garbage, and now the dungeon. This wasn't my day at all.  
King John entered the cell behind the two guards, telling them to leave. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Guess you are in a great trouble, Karkat..."

He kneeled, leaning over me, his smile being creepier.

"...or should I say...Nightfangs?"

I couldn't believe my ears. This was my greatest secret!

"Before you ask, I know you didn't hurt my daughter. You're too much of a scaredy cat to only dare harm her in any way."

He threw at my feet, the chicken I have been looking for earlier, absconding only two minutes from my duty for obsessive hunger reasons. He then took off his necklace, showing me the green vial pendant.

"See this potion? It's the only known antidote to your problem, and also cures vampire bites if used within the hours following it. My heiress is safe as long as I have this."

The vial swinged on the gold chain, like a hypnosis pendulum, mesmerizing me. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore it.

"The truth is, I know about the curse that has been put on you, for I know another vampire."

_Tortureshell._

"Poor baby was disoriented, being granted with immortality and lunar powers...He didn't know how to react, until I helped him with this...and now, all of my rivals are gone, ffuit, bye! That's so great to have a vampire at my service, right Karkat? You were just a pawn on my chessboard since the start. And as every pawn, you don't get to be useful for very long..."

I lowered my head, humiliated.

"How...", I begun.

"-Do I know your secret? Oh, very easy, little troll. You told it to 'my' vampire...or rather showed it, remember that night? It has been easy to know, even before Dark Claws entered the game. By the way, that's his name. Classy, huh?"

He started walking around the tight room, cackling between his sentences.

"Now that I have him, I don't need you anymore. No one will ever suspect the King's allies from biting citizens...and as it was 'proved' that you're the culprit, the other trolls will follow. You helped me to discover the secret of the book, and now you're useless..."

"-What...do you want from me?", I stuttered.

He glared at me, right in the eyes.

"Your silence on this. But knowing how despicable trolls are, there's only one way to have it."

He simulated a rope tying around his neck.

"I can tell it to you now. I've found the book while moving to Skaia. It has been hidden in the old castle's walls for centuries before I eventually brought it there. I have tried to study the formulas, but thanks to you, I know what it does to read these outloud. And I know way more than you...oh, way much."

He snapped his fingers, and the moonlight suddenly appeared through the barred window.

"Let's introduce you to my dear Dark Claws, now. He'll be there in any second."

He stepped towards the moon beams, looking through the window.

"Though...how can you expect him to come..."

He turned back at me.

"Meow? (When he's already here?)"

Tortureshell/Dark Claws/Master purred maniacally. The ressemblance was striking, now; the little fur strands on his head looking like a crown, the grace in the way to walk, and the same winter-cold wind behind him... I had been so dumb not to see it before.

"Meowrrr...(See you in hell, dear ex-rival.)"

He took back his human form, even if still in the moonlight rays, grinning at me with his shiny fangs, and walked out of the cell, closing behind him.  
I didn't know vampires had a heart until he broke mine.

\---

They put the loose rope around my neck. Never shed blood or ashes of a vampire, else they will infect someone else. At the moment, I didn't even care about that. All I knew was that since the beginning, I had been used and betrayed from the only one I thought I could trust.

"End of the vampire's terror!"

"Avenge our lost children!"

From his high seat, Master was staring at me, faking sadness even though it couldn't fool me. I didn't returned his stare, nor looked at him in any way. I wanted to die with honor...if only I couldn't die at all. But I've seen the exorcist Makara preparing the rope himself, as it would outpass my immortality. I tried to remember what was written in the book, to find a way to get out of this hell.

"Par le sang de nos ancêtres nous vivons, par celui des autres nous subsistons..."

"-Make room for the henchman!", someone in the crowd shouted.

"-...et par l'amour seul nous guérirons."

"-Still blabbering to yourself, Kitty?", a voice suddenly chuckled.

I rose my head, and saw my Master, about to pull on the trap lever.

"If these are your last words, then they are useless. Nobody ever got the meaning of these old words."

He got his face closer to mine, his fangs showing. I felt his breath on my nose.

"Rosellia's safe now. I gave her the antidote, and my reign will go on for very long...without you. Never underestimate me, young troll.", he laughed.

"-I still got my word to say...Master", I replied. "My terrible, cruel, traitor... _lovely_ Master."

I suddenly pressed my lips against his', like I have been lounging to do for so long. And it felt so good.  
A spark lit up in my head. I knew exactly what to do, and moved my legs sidewards to wrap my long tail around his neck, crushing it with all of my strenght.

"If I go to hell, it won't be without you!", I shouted.

I felt kinda dizzy from the sudden warmth spreading from my lips to my whole body, feeling my heart pumping again, my many scars hurting all of a sudden. But before anyone could interfere, I kicked the lever, and fell down the trap, the rope tightening all of a sudden around my neck, my tail around Master's throat as he fell down with me, under the surprised shouts of the crowd. He wriggled for a moment, but I kept my grope until he stopped moving...and fell dead.  
Vampires can't just die like that; so it meant that Master was back to human.  
So it meant that our kiss worked for both of us.  
So it meant that he did feel something for me.  
_By the blood of our ancestors we live, by the others' we survive, and by love only we will be healed._ Somehow cliché but efficient.  
I released my grip, and Master fell down, limp and lifeless. I felt both sad and relieved, in a strange manner...I have killed my Master, but ended my life at the same time...saving maybe us both. My throat hurt, my eyes were filled with blood to a point where they seemed to be about to explode. Breathing was really hard...impossible. I blinked once, twice maybe, before everything got blurred...  
Then nothing.

\---

I woke up.

I was shouting, panting, sweating, grabbing the blanket in my clasped hands. I tried to catch my breath, trying to relieve my throat of a long-gone vise. What had happened?

I remember a dream. On the moment, it had felt awful, but seemed so real...so lucid...

It was a dream in which I had died.  
I looked around me, getting out of this bed I didn't recognize. I was in what seemed to be a small bedroom, but there were so many foreign and strange objects lying around. Still, even though I was weirded out by this place, there was a distant yet strong feeling of familiarity that plagued my mind. Was it my home? Had I forgotten the looks of my very bedroom? I couldn't tell.

"Wh...where am I?", I asked myself.

This voice wasn't mine. It was younger, and my accent wasn't the same. I tried to cough, to talk the way I used to, but couldn't. I looked at my hands, and saw they had a human tint. I was wearing clothes I would never have thought wearing.

Panic struck me in the heart. I touched my hands to my face, my chest, my back. I didn't recognize my own proportions. I started to freak out as I did some clumsy steps towards a mirror on a desk. I was shocked to see that I hadn't any horns or fangs, but dirt-brown hair and freckles under my grey eyes.

I was human.

"What the fuck!?", I screamed out.

I tried to pull away those copper locks, to scratch at this skin that didn't feel mine. I was in a stranger's body, one which I didn't recognize ar all. But as I pulled at this hair, I felt something on my skull. Horns. They were short, almost flat, but they were here, even though they were impossible to see in this mass of fur. I sighed of relief, somewhat appeased.

That's when I looked closer. On my neck...there was a reddish mark, like of something that had pressed on it really strongly. Was it a remain of the hanging ? 

"Kyle! Hey bud, are you alright?"

Someone had suddenly entered the room. When I saw them, I couldn't hold back a gasp.

"Master!"

I rushed towards him, and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Master...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I've done, oh if you knew how much-"

"-Er, bro, are you alright? Why do you call me 'master'? Is it like this guy in Doctor When or...?"

I pulled back...and saw this wasn't my Master. The boy I was hugging had black hair and square spectacles, but was shorter and had a rather warm smile, instead of Master's icy wind. His eyes were of a lighter blue, and sparkly instead of stern and cruel. No crown or jewels, but simple clothes.

"Do I...know you?", I shyly asked.

"-Well duh, it's me, John! Have you already forgotten?"

This was really strange.

"You...what have you called me earlier?", I demanded.

"-What I...? Don't tell me you've forgotten your name, my poor Kyle!"

"-Karkat", I corrected as a reflex.

"-Kar...what? Dear, you should sleep a little more."

He put a hand on my forehead. It was warm and soft, slightly calloused by common housework instead of Master's always-gloved hands.

"You're still feverish...come with me."

He led me back to bed, took his shoes off, and wrapped the cover around us. I found myself resting on his chest, while he was cuddling me, petting my head from time to time. He was aware of my nubs, even though he hadn't any himself, but didn't say anything. This was odd, so odd...so good. I tried to purr; I just made a weird low sound. We stayed in this embrace for some time, waiting for my temperature to go down.

"John...", I hesitantly said, "Please explain. Please tell me who and where I am. I'm lost in this...existence."

He seemed confused, and stayed silent for a minute or so. I thought about how stupid my question was, and how he must now think that I was crazy, until he finally spoke.

"Your name is Kyle Vantas. You are seventeen years old, and your family had died in an accident some years ago. Your father was the best Problem Sleuth of Altownia, and he loved you. As your parents and mine were close, we legally took you to live with us, in the Twin Isles. You're like a brother to me since...even if sometimes, we act more...you know..."

As to illustrate, he gently pecked my lips. His' were soft and pleasant to kiss, contrary to Master's cold mouth.

"But only when Dad isn't there...he agrees with our relation but doesn't want to...hear us at night."

He seemed quite embarrassed about this. But I didn't ask furthermore, and stayed in his arms until I eventually fell asleep.

I needed to find out who I was.

\---

The next days were spent with I, getting used to this new world. Electricity, cars, Internet, republic, soda cans, paper money, movies, all of these things that were unknown to me back in 'the time'. In this new version of the two islands, there weren't any trolls left, as they all have died from hunting or natural selection. All of their heirloom left were people wearing horns headbands or fake tails, claiming to be descendants of the trolls I've known, though there wasn't any scientific way -science, how complex this was compared to what I knew!- to prove it. Even though I had troll ancestors, John had advised me to keep it a secret, or else I would pass as a freak.

I was now going to human school with John, made some new human friends, ate human food -after a blood-only diet, this was a revival- while doing other human things, getting used to my human body. That had been so sudden, but this was way better than simply dying. Reincarnation, what a new concept.  
Today, by opening my History book -challenge me at that, I knew everything about the Islands' old monarchy-, I have found about 'my' epoch, read about King John's terror reign...and saw a wonderful portrait of Rosellia at adult age. She was looking a lot like her father. Suddenly, the idea that his lineage could still exist came to me; when I talked about it with John, he laughed.

"These are old legends. After Rosellia of Derse left the throne, the kingdoms entered a bad period for dozens of years, and that's about when they lost track of the family tree. All we know is that it's still here on the islands, having lost their fortune and titles. Dad has told me something like this."

As he seemed to know a lot about it, I asked him more within the next days.

"Rosellia was a great queen but totally crazy.", he explained. "She have kept telling that her father was a vampire, that he bit her when she was just a baby, but if that was the case, how could she still be alive?"

"-That's a mystery", I chuckled.

"-Plus, she died of sickness around her fifties, so she couldn't be one of them...nonetheless she often was asking for a living animal to be brought in her room when she was alone. Her children showed the same habits...but no one never knew the truth about it. She had blamed it on a book that she made disappear mysteriously...ah, she was such a great woman."

"-So...does it mean that being a vampire can run in the family?"

"-Seems so, but nothing had been proven so far. These are like trolls; more of urban legends than serious matters."

I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"You like rare meat as well, don't you?"

"-That doesn't mean I'm a vampire...else it'd make me Rosellia's descendant, heh. And you know I've got nothing of a royal."

"-Who knows?"

He suddenly seemed thoughtful.

"Yeah...who knows? Afterall, people often tell me that I look like John of Prospit."

"-That cold-hearted bitch? Forget about him."

We laughed, but we were both doubtful. Our discussion topic then changed, but I couldn't forget what I just learned.

It could be possible, after all.

\---

That night, during our mating -I have called him 'Master' once, and since he had discovered that he liked to dominate-, he asked if he could bite me, even gently. Coming from him, this was realky surprising, but I let him do, trusting him, as he always acted nice with me when it comes to bed matters...and that's where his sharp teeth pierced into my neck, which felt cold all of a sudden. I felt him sucking lightly at first, but then starting to pump my vital fluids more and more. Surprisingly, I didn't try to stop him, as it was feeling rather nice...almost arousing. The cold didn't expand to the rest of my body. I put a hand on my heart; it was beating.

"John...why didn't you tell me?", I asked softly.

He drank some more blood, slowly, before pulling his teeth out. They didn't look like fangs at all, one would just take them for pointy canines.

"To be honest...I didn't even know before we talked about it. I've made some research about Rosellia and the vampires...and what you've said was true."

He lowered his head a little.

"I'm not a direct descendant of the royals, but this was enough for me to have the vampire genes of Rosellia. I couldn't have guessed it, as Dad is totally fine on that side...I just don't know."

He seemed worried. I raised my head, and kissed him, feeling the metallic taste of my blood in my mouth.

"Then don't ask, and bite me again before my dick decides to go sleeping.", I replied with a grin.

The rest of the night was the more fabulous I've ever lived, in both of my lives. For some reason, I didn't turned into a vampire or died at all; there wasn't any venom in my lover's teeth. All he wanted was some blood, "just for trying". I had troubles to hide the marks left, but I was ready to go at it again at any time.  
Afterall, everyone can't survive from a cancer. The cancer of two whole Kingdoms. Some live with it, some doesn't even know they bear this disease inside of them.  
And others like me are the Cancer, living by the death of other people.  
As John and I fell asleep in each other's arms, I thought about what it was like, to have a second chance. I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't give up on that, and that being able to live again was the only thing that could help me from being back what I was then. I still had so much left to live, and I wouldn't waste this chance. After so many trials, the pawn had been promoted to a Knight, and the King had fallen. 

But...why was I still bloodthirsty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part takes place on the Twin Isles, in 2011.  
> Kyle's parents are Karkat and John from [Problem Stuck](http://archiveofourown.org/works/798857), which technically makes Kyle a half-troll. Genetics.  
> His story gets continued in [Soulseer and Nightfangs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6889765).


End file.
